Love from a distance
by ILuffyGaara
Summary: ...Its been a while ugh, but I haven t forgotten this. Enjoy 3
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Oooo This is like my first FanFiction so don`t go to hard on me T-T. **

**I know Gaara and Temari are brother and sister but then again I don`t give a fuck they still look cute together and if you no likey then you no ready x]**

**Reveiw (I`ll give you cake and cookies o.o) and enjoy. **

Let The Story Begin:

She placed her hand upon her smooth abdomen slowly stroking the soft fabric that covered her warm flesh. Smiling like a child who had just been given a barrel of candy and other sweet treats, she couldn't wait for her beloved to return home the only problem was that he was to be wed to another, and even if he were not to be wed there`re love would be taboo. Just as quickly as her smile was plastered on her face a scowl appeared she hated that woman, the woman who kept her beloved away from her in the days simply because she was to be wed to him. That woman Miruko, daughter of the sixths elders son and soon to be wife of Gaara No Sabaku. Temari`s hands fisted at her side nails digging into her skin as her anger crammed up within her. She had been so deep in her thoughts that she hadn't heard the sound of the door opening and closing, the sound of more than one persons walking toward her, the sound of that bitch telling her "Good afternoon" as if they were friends. Temari quickly whipped around to her displeasure to be greeted by the sight of her beloved, her lover, and father of her unborn child hand in hand with the woman she hated most.

"Good afternoon.." she managed to say as calmly as possible.

Her response was a warm heart friendly smile from Miruko who snuggled closer to fiancé without noticing Temari`s deadly stare. '_If only looks could kill, GOD what'd I've give to be able to do that…I know exactly who I'd kill first.'_ A smirk crept onto Teamari`s face as her thoughts went on a rampage of death and galore of a certain someone. Gaara who seemed to have picked up on Temari`s wicked grin cleared his throat before unhooking his arm from Miruko plopping himself onto the near by couch secretly looking at Temari every chance he got. Miruko huffed loudly placing her hands upon her hips leaning most of her weight onto her left foot, dark black waist length hair following with the soft rare dessert breeze tanned skin much darker than Temari`s complemented her dark chocolate eyes her deep curves printing through her skin tight clothing as she tapped her foot staring at Gaara waiting for him to ask her to be seated.

Scoffing at the other female Temari, semi-yelled at the bitch to sit her ass down before she threw her out only to have a rather upset Gaara telling her to humble herself. Which only seemed to make Temari`s anger rise to the point where she actually wanted to hit him to just knock some sense into him then murder the bitch who was still waiting for Gaara like a prissy whore.

Much to Temari`s pleasure the 'Prissy whore' gave a loud _"Humph "_ before stomping out the door.

"_What the hell is wrong with you..?!" _Temari yelled as she crossed her arms around her enormous bust.

Her reply was a audible sigh, "_ How could you bring her here..?!" _she screamed again this time frantically throwing her arms into the air like a bitch on crack.

" _What was so wrong in bringing her here, Temari?" _Gaara asked not understanding why she was so upset, she knew that he cared for her more than he could ever that foul woman, he couldn't dare tell himself that he loved Temari because he wouldn't know whether it was true or not being a social outcast. Having never before felt the warmth of another before Temari.

Temari bit her lip involuntary causing her lower lip to bleed before she began ranting again "_ What's so wrong!?"_

'_Is he serious?!…Does he not know that I cannot stand that bitch, that if I had to chose between living with her or a pack of killer dogs I'd chose the fucking dogs!" _She thought to herself as she glared at the male seated before her.

"_Everything is wrong with it!" _she screamed so loud she was sure her deceased mother god rest her soul could hear her..

" _It's like you don't have any regard for my feelings or is it that you just don't care."_

"_That's it isn't it you don't care, you don't love me and never did!!" _she said with a quieter tone her voice had treads of pain leased with each letter.

Gaara pushed himself off the couch taking hold of Temari`s arm as her stood up forcing her to face him. "_What's wrong with you, just stop it she doesn't matter I don't love her."_

"_I don't even know if I love you…" _at these words Gaara gasped wishing he could take it all back and hold her in his arms comforting her with no words. But it was true Gaara did care about her to some extent but her didn't really know how love felt.

Temari immediately flung herself away from him slapping him in the process. She wished she could hit him agin even if it was a mistake it felt good maybe then he`d feel a portion of the pain she felt right now if he even felt anything. Gaara reached out to her, he wanted to be gentle he really did. Grabbing her arm tightly roughly pulling her back to his chest. "Stop…" he wanted to sound clam and reassuring that he didn`t mean what he said before, but as always you can`t turn back time so for now he`d try to make her understand that he didn`t mean what he said or aleast that's what he thought.

Trashing and pulling Temari screamed the most foul and hurtful things she could think along the lines of : "Heartless basterd….Demon Child…Muderer…and I hate you." though she really didn`t mean what she said but being a normal woman her anger got the best of her. Tears flowed from her teal eyes and poured down her tanned cheeks.

"Let go!!" she glared at him pulling her arm desprelty trying to get away from him.

"…." he let go of her returning his hand to his side watching her. His face giving away nothing just as passive as always.

"Get out.." Temari hissed and once she wished looks could kill and this time she knew exactly who she'd kill. But could she live with it..?

"No.." Gaara hissed under his breath his voice somewhat animalistic rather than is being gentle and reassuring like he had wanted in the beginning.

Not really shocked by his answer Temari did her best to quickly shove past him burting in to a sprint trying her best to get away from the person she loved most. Gaara who didn`t even have time to regesture what the just happened turned around to find that Temari had flung the door open and was running down the dirt road that lead to the house.

Temari ran as fast as she could down the road past the shops and restaurants. She heard a few people call out to her asking what was wrong or if she needed help truth was she wanted help just not from the people who offered it. She wanted to run back to that house her house and have Gaara wrap his arms around her and tell her that everything would be okay but she knew that would never happen, her pride got the best of her. When she came to the village enteratce she suddenly stopped, she stopped running, crying, thinking she had just stopped.."_Can I really do this…Do I want to? What will happen when I leave?" these and many more questions clouded her mind before she made her final decision that she would leave, she would go to Kohana and lead a life there doing what god only knows, but she did know she'd have to try and give it her best for her and her baby. With that being said Temari looked back at her home where she grew up, met her first and last love her baby brother Gaara, where she lost her virginity (To Gaara), had her first kiss, where her heart broke at the same time her world shattered. Forcing her body to move she walked through the gates completely ignoring the guards who asked her various questions as she ventured out into the dessert with nothing but the cloths on her back and the setting sun who would wake the moon to keep her company. It would take three days time to get to Kohana._

"_Gaara..I love you.." and with that she ran off into the dessert to begin her new life. _


	2. Steal My Romance

**Well! Here is chapter two! Sooo sorry for keeping you waiting I had no internet which sucked, but I lived! **

**On with the story!::**

**Seven months later…**"NARUTO!!"

Temari yelled waddling after him as fast as she could waving a spoon in her hand. Naruto ran as fast as his as he could screaming in pure terror begging for his beloved Sasuke to help him. "SASUKE!! Help me she has a spoon! HELP ME!!"Sasuke couldn't believe what he saw how could a woman who is eight months pregnant have to energy to run after an idiot named Naruto,

"No, Naruto, you should have kept your hands to yourself.""BUT! I just wanted to…ACK!" Naruto fell to the ground caressing his head tears welling up in his eyes with Temari standing over him holding the spoon close to his face."Now keep your hands out of my goddamn food!" and with that she waddled away leaving a very scared Naruto to crawl off and hide behind Sasuke glaring at him for not helping him.

"What?" Sasuke asked as innocently as possible reverting his eyes back to Temari with a smile.

Temari sighed softly before taking a seat across from her friends before finishing her meal.

Sasuke sighed as well before standing bidding his farewells to Temari and thanking her for a wonderful meal prior to dragging Naruto out of the house. Temari sat staring at her empty red bowl it was her favorite bowl not just because it held plentifully amounts of food but because it was the same color as her beloveds hair a dark red almost resembling the color of blood. Temari sat there for what felt like hours, simply staring at the bowl, before realizing that she was crying casually lifting her hand to wipe away her tears she stood leaving the bowl on the table afraid that if she touched it she would break down. Temari hurried to her room closing the door before leaning against it. Clenching her fists and biting her bottom lip to suppress the pain that remained in her heart.

"Why is it that every time I think about you, you steal my romance..(1)" By this time Temari had broken down the tears streamed down her face like an angry waterfall not bound to stop anytime soon, soft hiccups could be heard aiding to her vigorous breathing. She hated herself, she hated this life, she hated feeling alone all the time, but most of all she hated not having Gaara with her. She often wondered how he was if he married Miruko, is he was happy with her and if he if not all the time did he sometimes think about her as much as she thought about him. Slowly Temari waddled to bed snuggling against her soft pillows before falling into a insubstantial sleep..

((Purple*Crayon(() ((Purple*Crayon(() ((Purple*Crayon(() ((Purple*Crayon(() ((Purple*Crayon(()

Staring up at the moon before looking down at the village people watching as the parents thought their children right from wrong, left from right, being an inspiration for the ways Gaara would never be. He didn't know right from wrong he just did as he please, never thought twice about doing something. At this point in time Gaara`s only friend was the moon every night he'd sit upon the roof of Temari`s old home and stare at the moon, he'd done this from the very night she'd left he thought about going after her but was confused did she even want him to come after her? To this day seven months later he was still confused. The day Temari left all feelings he had grown had slowly diminished he was more passive than ever while she was here he was clam still alert seeing as that was a habit, but he was calmer he smirked once in a while and even told some of the villagers a simple "Good afternoon" while he walked though the village. That was before she left.. Gaara stood up abruptly huffing at his thoughts as if Temari could ever love him she hated him just like the rest of them she was no better and no different she left just like his mother, his uncle, his brother and his father the man who was suppose to love him, care, and be there wanted to kill him. He was truly hated by all or at least that's he assured himself. Making a quick hand sign the sand engulfed him teleporting him into his 'home' walking along the sandy surface, feeling the cool night air he quieted his thoughts being thankful for the fact that his inner demon was hushed for now, for now he'd have peace and quiet, for now he'd reminisce on his time spent with Temari.

((Purple*Crayon(() ((Purple*Crayon(() **Flash back: Nine months ago**((Purple*Crayon(()

"_**Gaara!..Come in hurry." Temari spoke rather giddily it was weird to see Temari so happy and giddy, as it was cute all at the same time.**_

_**Gaara steeped in watching Temari walking back into the kitchen sharing out the food between the two of them she had prepared, Rice balls with a nice sauce on the side along with fried fish, a bowl of chicken noodles and other various things. Personally the rice balls and fish were Gaara`s favorite. Taking a seat beside Temari he chastely picked up the chop sticks eating silently once finished he watched as Temari took the dishes to the sink washing them causing her beautiful breasts to jump a little as she scrubbed the pot distractedly not noticing Gaara had moved from his chair and was now standing behind her, arms moving snaking around her slim waist. He felt her jump hearing a loud splash when the pot hit the water. He felt her body shake, he saw her fear, he smelled it, it was almost as if he could taste it. **_

"_**Gaara..?..W-What are y-you d-d-doing?" She stuttered out softly hoping she had not done anything to anger him. She received no answer from him which only scared her to the point where he knees were about to give out, gripping the counter tightly for support she bit back a whimper not wanting to provoke him anymore than the **__**thought**__** she did.**_

_**Gaara`s hands tightened against her tiny body pulling her towards him being shorter or almost the same height as Temari made it easier for her to fit his slender yet well muscled body. Gaara brought his lips to her ear before speaking.**_

"_**Why were you so happy to see me? A monster..?" Gaara tightened his hold on Temari`s emitting a small gasp from the blonde beauty he held.**_

"_**Because you're my bro-" Gaara quickly cut her off sensing her lie "You've never been happy to see me before, don't lie.." he tightened his hold on her making her whimper in fear that he would kill her, she thought for a minute '**__Would he really kill me?'._

"_**I..I was happy to see you." she softly rasped out it was the truth this time though she never really showed how happy she'd be just to see Gaara she was. **_

_**Gaara took in what she said before abruptly pushing her away from him then stating "Your lying..". Temari whisked around quickly to defended herself "Its true!. I know I haven't been the best sister ever, but I'm truly happy to see you Gaara.." **_

_**Gaara saw the sincerity in her eyes and the way her cheeks lights up a bright pink Gaara could tell she wasn't lying but still insisted that she was, and turned to walk away.**_

_**What urged Temari to take hold of her little bothers hands was unknown to her, but she did it anyway pulling him with all her might forcing him to turn around and face her before wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him into a tight embrace.**_

"_**Gaara, I'm not lying..I`m always happy to see you I loving having you around, I just wish you'd feel the same way. Why do you have to be so distant..?"**_

_**Completely stunned by her actions Gaara furrowed his non-existent eyebrows, wondering what she would do next Gaara wrapped his arms around her once again this time she only stiffened there was no noise, or shaking. He felt her move her head back to look at him her smile was still sincere and held a certain reassuring feeling. Gaara scanned her thoroughly searching for something deceiving, but there was none. Gaara felt Temari shudder as she moved her face closer to his pausing for just a second before locking their lips together. Gaara quickly removed his hands from around her pushing her down onto the ground.**_

"_**Don't touch me…" and with that Gaara quickly walked away from her leaving her to her soft cries and within those soft cries he heard her ask something so soft that he almost missed.**_

"_**Why must you steal my romance..?"**_

((Purple*Crayon(() ((Purple*Crayon(()**End Flash back**.((Purple*Crayon(() ((Purple*Crayon(()

To this day Gaara didn't know why he pushed her away the first time she tried to show him an once of affection he remembered that as a child that's he ever wanted from anyone was one once of affection yet no one gave it to him and there she was giving him all the affection he wanted as a child yet he pushed her away and hurt her feelings.

"_Why not go after her, ne?" _Shukaku said smirking in the back of Gaara`s mind.

"What should I..? She is just like the others she doesn't love me.." Gaara stated as a plain replying.

"_That is why we should go after her, think of her warm blood spilling out onto your hands her cold lifeless body, her devastated face as we slowly kill her.." _Shukaku provided Gaara with images of Temari being in such state begging him to allow her to live whilst his sand slowly incased her taking away her life_. "Have I ever stirred you in the wrong path, ne?. Isn't 'mother' always right?. She doesn't love you, she simply used you she saw you as a good fuck and then left." _Shukaku felt Gaara`s anger rise on the inside but the Jinchuuriku didn't show it on the outside as usual.

"She said she loved me. She promised to stay she said she wouldn't leave me. I hurt her its my fault.." furrowed his nonexistent eyebrows as a sign of confusion.

"_She lied! Where is she now?.Huh?!..Is she here?. No she left you because she doesn't care about you or your existence she was simply afraid that you would kill her, so she pretended to love you. Gaara, 'mother' is always right don't forget that. We shall talk again in the morning for now go home and relax your pretty little head."_ with a soft chuckle the bijuu went silent again leaving Gaara confused and angered.

Gaara knew that Shukaku hoped that he would fall asleep and allow the bijuu to take control smirking at Shukaku`s sly efforts, he replayed the small conversation in his head. Did she even love him? Was 'mother' right? Did she just use him for her own pleasure? Because she was scared? So much more questions ran through Gaara`s mind before he finally gave up on his thoughts and stared into the desert sky awaiting the suns arrival before walking back to the village that used and hated him.

((Purple*Crayon(()((Purple*Crayon(()((Purple*Crayon(()**MirukoPOV**((Purple*Crayon(()

"Father!!!" I screamed as I walked down the halls looking for my father "Father!. Where are you?!"

"In here daughter." I heard him say as I walked into his study seeing him sign a few papers then placing them onto a larger stack of paper.

"Have you located, Gaara yet father?" I said with hope that he had found him and we would soon be married its been seven months and every nin we went out to located Gaara never came back or came back half dead it was really getting annoying.

"No we have not dear daughter, but we are doing out best to locate him. I still feel you should find someone better for you darling not someone like _him _he is dangerous and reckless." I felt my blood boil as my father said this about Gaara.

"Do not speak of Gaara in such a manner father! He is going to be my husband wither you like it or not. And just think about it grandfather would be so proud of me to bad he's on his deathbed." I said with a slight smile and thought of all the power I would posses after marrying Gaara and what would happen once my grandfather died and my father took his place and if father should be killed just after a year of being in the council.

"Just be careful, you are my only daughter and I wouldn't want to have to bury you instead of it being the other way around…" my father warned with a soft sigh.

"Then I suppose you should hurry up and die shouldn't you father?. Find him." I said with a wide smirk before storming off into the village to perform a search on my own.

((Purple*Crayon(()((Purple*Crayon(()**Regular POV**((Purple*Crayon(()((Purple*Crayon(()

Miruko walked down the dirt path that lead down to Temari`s old house, she never really liked the other female and was glad once she heard that she had left. Miruko that this meant that she and Gaara would have more time to themselves and she would keep him to herself, but things didn't work out the way she wanted Gaara would just up and disappear for days and soon it became months until he never came back she knew that he didn't care about her from the get go. Yet she still felt as though she had to try if she would achieve the high honor that she wanted that she deserved. There she saw him sitting on the roof of the house and quickly ran to the house calling out to him to get his attention.

Gaara stared at the young female running towards the house and uncaringly teleported himself down in font of her folding his arms as he waited to hear her pleas and false accusations of her devoting love for him.

"Gaara-Sama, I've looked all over for you!. Where have you been?" she asked sweetly smiling her million dollar smile taking a step forward, capturing Gaara`s hands within her own only to be pushed and held down by the sand that quickly engulfed every part of her body except her face. Gaara listened to her pleading for him to let her go that he didn't want to do this, that he loved her just as much as she loved him. Gaara merely stared at her watching as she struggled to escaped as the tears streamed down her tanned face and disappearing into her hair. Gaara pictured Temari, _"Is this what she'd look like..?" _he thought as he bid the sand to crush her right leg. He listened as her screams provided the music to his ears closing his eyes and picturing his sister drenched in her own blood, dancing in a shower of blood just dancing for him and no one else, suddenly the blood drenched Temari stopped dancing and simply stood staring at Gaara with a smile just as deranged as his own a smile that could demonstrate their relation as family, a smile that showed just how truly wicked the oldest of the three siblings could be. Though it was just a day dream Gaara felt as if he belonged watching her smile at him like that he felt as if there was some piece of sanity left between them, what compelled them to come together as if he was not truly alone in this world. Her smile faded and her face cracked then like glass she shattered into tiny pieces that reminded Gaara of how she left him. Opening his eyes Gaara realized that the 'music' stopped, looking down he saw that the spoiled bitch Miruko was reduced to whimpers and silent cries. "Die.." was the last thing she heard before a wave of pressure was forced upon her body breaking all bones within her, her curves were disfigured as she was crushed by the one she claimed to have loved. By the time Gaara was finished she was hardly recognizable retreating his back into the gourd Gaara walked away from her corpse and back to his 'home' where there is always peace and quiet.

((Purple*Crayon(()((Purple*Crayon(()((Purple*Crayon(()**Temari((Purple*Crayon(()**

**Temari woke up sometime late in the afternoon after her breakdown rubbing her aching forehead in soothing circles, Temari stood heading towards the bathroom she stripped of her wrinkled clothing only stopping to look at herself in to mirror. Her once flat well structured stomach was fully rounded and bulging out, her curves were also gone and she gained weight she silently cursed Gaara for making her this way before taking her shower. Slightly praying that today would be the day…**

**Well thats the end for chappy number two! **

**(2) I got that from the song : Steal My Romance from Underworld Rise of the Lycans soundtrack really nice song. :3**

**Well i`ll try to have a new chapter up soon! **


	3. Its your baby

Temari stood under the stream of warm water head down looking at her feet her left hand rubbed her enlarged stomach doing her best to will her son/daughter to stop kicking so profoundly. She sighed. She couldn't wait to give birth! Not caring about the tales she had heard from other women about the pain they got during labor and delivery she was a skilled nin who had been through worse than doing a little pushing.

"I hate being pregnant..UGH!"

Turning off the water she wobbled out of the bath room stark naked not that there was anyone else within the house to view her naked body, she reached her bed room picked up her towel to dry her skin only to double over holding her stomach, she swore her child would kick a hole though the amniotic sac it sat in one day with how hard she/he kicked. She settled on wearing a big green shirt the covered down to her knees and a plain white panty out of the new pack she bought due to the fact that she couldn't fit into anything.

'I've gotten so fat!' she thought as she hobbled though the house on the way to the kitchen.

"I hate always being hungry and tired and I hate WOBBLING!" she yelled to no one in particular simply voicing her anger…Quickly her anger turn to depression yet again.

She stared at the bowl with a slight pout, then picked it up to place it within the sink to wash and rinse. She couldn't help but stare at wonder at the bowl. 'Was Gaara safe?'.. 'Did he think of her at anytime?'.

"I doubt it!" she slammed the bowl down in the dish drain and walk into the living room fuming as she plopped herself down upon the couch picked up her romance book and continued to red from her folded page pushing all other thoughts from her head.

Gaara stood in front the walls of Konoha staring passively at the entrance inward, taking the last few steps into the village only to run into..

"Gaara!"

Naruto quickly abandoned Sasuke`s side and rushed over to Gaara.

"Gaara, how've you been?".. "Where have you been?"… "Why didn't you.."

"Where's Tamari?" Gaara quickly cut Nartuo off from his bombard of questions.

Naruto blinked stupidly before opening his mouth once again "Well I was about to tell you!…Such a meanie just like Sasu." He pointed back towards his lover who sighed at his boyfriends ignorance.

"She should be at home since she can't really go anywhere nowa` days without complaining.."

Gaara raised his non-existent eyebrows at this 'Why can't she go anywhere' he pondered, before giving the pair his attention, "Take me to her."

"Well then lets go!" Naruto beamed before spinning around and marching down the dirt road to being his mini journey.

Sasuke sighed silently for the tenth time this day, and headed off behind his overly happy boyfriend with Gaara treading behind him the walk was short which Sasuke thanked the Gods above. Sometimes he wondered what the hell he saw in his boyfriend.

The trio stood in front of a small tan house from how small it was it was most likely just a one bed room, one bath. Gaara couldn't help but feel a little anxious to see his sister, his anxiousness quickly subsided into anger.

"Oh Mari! Guess who came to visit!" Naruto called out before walked over to the flower pot with the dead flower in to the right side of the front door dug through the soil a little and with little effort pulled out a key!

"Baka! You know Temari will get upset at you for using her key" Sasuke pointed out.

Naruto tilted his head to the side a little before scoffing.

"Sasu! I know what I'm doing, it'll be a surprise!" Grinning widely he opened the door "Temari! Guess who I found!" Grabbing Gaara`s hand Naruto pulled him into the house and into the living where said owner of the house was lounging shirt riding up showing off her swollen belly and undergarments.

"You idiot!" Sasuke quickly tried to clamp a hand over his lovers mouth but alas it was to late.

"Temari! Get up Preggo!"

Temari shot up gasping in fear before blinking out of confusion her eyes finally narrowed in on the loud fool. "You idiot! I was sleeping how did you even get in here?" Fuming she quickly pulled down her shirt and stood. "You used my key again? How many times have I told…" Gasping loudly Temari`s heart stopped for a second eyes focusing on her brother.

"G..Gaara..?"

"Leave.." Gaara said venom dripping in his voice.

"Aww bu-" Naruto interrupted by Sasuke who clamped a hand over his mouth and dragged his not so much willing boyfriend out the door "Goodbye everyone."

"Who.." was all Gaara said eyes narrowing in on his sisters stomach the gourd on his back quickly dissolving.

Temari was speechless she didn't know what to say she stuttered and babbled and gasped when she felt the sand wrap itself around her ankles, and moved its was up, she felt the tears rise up into her eyes as the sand quickly moved it's self between her thighs only then did she realize where it was heading.

"Stop! Gaara please. Stop no!" She tried backing away she tried to push the sand away from coming closer to her genitals scratching at the inside of her thighs soaking up the blood that seeped through the gashes forming on her thighs.

Stepping closer to his sister Gaara grabbed her arm tight enough to surely leave bruises, now face to face he once again asked. "Who..?"

Temari looked away face red, heart thumping as fast as it could, pain throbbing on her thighs. She suddenly found her self thrown to the floor held down by sand that moved roughly across her skin tearing away at her shirt and underwear. "Please stop!" she begged tears now streaming down her face looking up at her brother in pure agony.

Gaara stared at his sister stomach anger boiling within him, how dare she let some man touch her.

'_Hmm, I see I was right ne?'_

'How could she?' Gaara asked himself and Shukaku, head bowed fist clenched. 'I'll kill it!'

'_Yes! My little one kill it! Kill the bastard child tear out her womb imagine how much its grown if you do it right you'll hear that abomination cry its only cry before death…I'll show you how my love.' _

'_Mother will show you..' _Gaara clamped his hands onto his head quickly before his mind was filled with images of death and horror before a piercing scream hit his ears head snapping up to look at his sister, trails of blood oozed from her ankles, wrists, sided, around her chest and neck.

Temari screamed again as the sand continued to scratch into her skin, feeling the sand move closer to her stomach she panicked.

"Stop! Its your baby..! Please don't hurt our baby Gaara.." she sobbed harder chest heaving she felt the sand halt then slowly retreat away from her, she picked up her torn shirt and covered her battered and swollen body.

Gaara stared at her ignoring the rants from his inner demon, crouching down he grabbed his sister arm and pulled her face to his ignoring the blood that ran down his finger.

"Why?"

"I..I was scared..'' Temari blinked looking up her his confused face and from there she couldn`t stop.

"I hated the fact that you were getting married and that you`d leave me and.." she was silenced by Gaara`s rude interruption.

"How far along are you?" he stared at her stomach before reaching a hand out to it, placing his hand on the very top of her stomach squeezing to try and feel the baby.

"That hurts.." Temari quickly grabbed his hand pulling it back a little, before placing it back onto her protruding belly. "Just rest your hand and…wait for it.."

Gaara`s eyes opened a little wider as he felt a sharp hit and after that it was like extravaganza the baby just kept kicking!

"I think the baby knows you're her/his father.." Temari couldn't help but smile brightly this was the first real smile she ever gave even though she knew she and Gaara would have to work something out for now she pushed that to the back of her mind and enjoyed the moment she has in front of her.

J Good? Review! I need them UGH! I had writers block for this one I`ll try to make them longer just need more ideas. To chapter four!


	4. Effortless Love

"How far along are you?"

Temari looked up at her brother and sighed softly "About seven months going into eight." At this point she began trying to get up wincing at the pain engulfing her battered body. Managing to stand she addressed Gaara once more.

"I`m going to the bathroom got to clean up."

Waddling away as fast as she could Temari made it to the bathroom and shut the door behind herself quickly, feeling her heart rate finally steady itself she exhaled loudly fisting her hands open and closed.

Open and close. Turning face towards the bathroom mirror she looked at herself again noting the gashes starting at her neck line heading downward from there her breasts she winced at them but continued to her round belly one gash was pretty deep in particular on the upper left side of her belly the rest not as nasty but still no good moving her eyes lower to her vagina she parted her legs a little. Hearing the soft pitter patters of blood droplets hitting the floor she looked the gash stopped by inches from the looks of it about three to four inches from her vulva, placing her leg back down and moving on.

It went as far as her ankles he left nowhere untouched. She broke down sobbing loudly, refusing to look at herself anymore hobbling into the shower turning on the water she let it wash away the blood. Gently she tried cleaning herself off just using the water not wanting to irritate her wounds with scented soaps, hearing the door hinge whine signaling that Gaara was entering she looked up teary eyed, heaving, beautiful..

He came into the bathroom fully moving towards her in the shower he examined her for himself nodding his head a little when he finished. He was gentle as he took her by her forearm being mindful to grab an intact part of her arm, bringing her closer to himself and getting wet in the process, he also noticed that she didn't seem afraid even after he attacked her. Shaken but not afraid.

'Shouldn`t she be afraid' He pondered as the last of the blood swished down the drain.

"Why Gaara?" Temari stared at him still crying lower lip trembling face flushed. "How could you just attack me like that?"

Gaara stared back for what felt like an eternity to Temari but in reality only about two minutes only to be ignored wrapped up into a towel and taken to her bedroom.

"Where are the medical supplies?"

Turning her head and answering the direct question "In the hall closet third shelf."

Returning to the bleeding slower at the moment but still seeping Temari Gaara cleaned her up once more, moving quickly and efficiently across her body applying anti-infecting ointment and wrapping bandage firmly around each gash he could wrap. The last few on her stomach provided some difficulty but in the end Temari suggested medical tape to hold some gaze over the seeping wound. All finished and wrapped Temari sighed and laid herself down gently onto her pillow then directed her attention towards Gaara her eyes red, cheeks puffed and red.

"You left." Gaara spoke softly face consorted into a confused yet snarled look.

"You were getting married!" Temari burst out another round of big droplets falling from her eyes.

"How could I stay there and watch you get married while I walk around swollen with child and no father to claim my baby?" Slamming her fists into the bed she sat up adrenaline pumping fresh blood through her veins through the gashes wasting new blood, staining her bandages.

"Why did you come here?" She snapped.

Gaara lowered himself onto the bed using his weight and Temari`s wounds to his advantage, he straddled her moving his face next to her right ear hands closing around her sore breasts giving them a slight squeeze, relishing in delight at her soft groans of pain.

He whispered "To kill you." Then smirked

Temari grew frantic but he quickly took care of that, with a shift of his neck he took her lips for his own using his tongue to lick her lower lips coaxing her to part her lips and once into her moist cavern her explored a place he had not taste in far too long. Hands massaging two ample breasts abandoned their task replaced with nimble fingers searching for her nipple.

Temari groaned not only out of pleasure but from her pain as well all this activity was doing too much but it felt so damn good! She could feel him hardening pressing against the underside of her belly she could still turn him on! She felt joy? Betrayed? Tired? Horny? It was all so much feelings.

He drew back with one last peck to her plump lips, moving his hands sending in his mouth as a replacement sucking at the nipple of her left breasts first through the bandage tasting the all familiar copper taste that came along with blood. Raising his head, using his hands to tear open the wrappings around the front of her chest. Getting back on task Gaara used his index and thump finger to squeeze her right breasts this time forcing it to bleed he latched on to the skin around her nipple savoring the taste repeating the action on both breasts. It was her blood, it was so tasty, and it was astounding.

Temari arched despite the pain she felt grabbing onto Gaara half screaming into her moan. It's been so long since another touched her but it was even better because it was the man she loved the man that broke her heart and hurt her. No that didn`t matter did it? He was here now.

But it`s not the same.

Temari pushed Gaara up into the kneeling position between her legs cock still hard on the underside of her stomach she felt it she moaned she was so horny!

"Gaara stop, no I can`t." Chest heaving and bleeding slowly.

"I can`t, I'm fat and I don`t know its no-"Being cut off by Gaara`s non to gentle kiss.

Pulling back smearing the blood across her jaw line looking taking in everything she has to offer. "You`re beautiful Temari."

Gaara moved downward snaking his hands under her thighs lifting and spreading them, placing his head between her legs tearing the wrapping exposing the gash on her inner thigh he watched the blood creep down onto her moist vagina. He clamped his mouth onto her sucking hard he shuddered it was bliss! The blood her juices like his own personal heaven using his tongue he flicked at her clit he felt her shake looking up he saw her belly and smirked placing a hand upon her stomach while he used the other to hold himself up.

Temari was in ecstasy she tossed and turned her head moaning so loudly his tongue was he fucking her? Gripping the sheets with one hand and the other placed upon Gaara`s which laid on her stomach.

"Oh! God Gaara please!" She bucked. "P-please..."

With one last kiss to her clit he raised his head a little dipped back down and gave a long lick. Lifting himself he got off the bed. At this Temari shuddered from loss of contact.

"Gaara?" She questioned worried if he was repulsed by her now.

He didn`t answer her as he started removing his clothing. Climbing back between her legs he rubbed the head of his cock onto her clit feeling her jolt he smirked at her.

"Temari." He called to her and she looked up locking eyes with him as her answer.

"Do you want it?" he questioned she pondered for a moment.

"Is it safe for the baby? I`m afraid…" she whispered not wanting to kill the moment but having enough time to catch her thoughts her motherly instincts pushed toward the front of her brain.

Gaara leaned down toward her stomach kissing butterfly kisses around her belly button.

"My young one will be fine, this is after all how my child came to be." And with that Temari felt the head penetrate her tight vulva.

In and out, in an out it was invigorating the friction the sounds of skin on skin breathes being taken moan flying through the air piercing loudly though the room. Gaara angled himself careful not to rest to much weight upon her going deeper into her he might be able to reach the womb. He laughed at this inwardly the deeper he went the tighter she felt or was it because of the weight from the baby crushing her vaginal canal making tighter?

Temari out of breathe stretched her arms out grabbing him in whatever way she could hooking one leg behind his waist helping out a little, mouth open, breasts jiggling, blood pouring from her it was all so much! She felt light headed her clit on fire!

"Gaara, I'm cumming!" and she did convulsing against him as he continued to pump in and out of her bring her to a second climax before he had his own leaning down to capture her lips.

Tired and spent Temari sagged back onto her pillow looking up into those teal eyes brushing the sweat from his forehead she smiled.

"I love you, Gaara and I'm sorry if I hurt you." He kissed her.

Teasing her one more time with his half flaccid cock he pulled out got up and picked Temari up supporting her back and holding under her knees. He walked them back to the bathroom cleaned up again, changed the stained sheets and got the mother of his child back to bed wrapped and stated. He was about to walk out of the room.

"Gaara, are you leaving...Please stay." her eyes watered again feeling used and ultimately broken in an instant.

He turned around watching her for a few minutes then got into bed he felt like holding her like old times. But these are new times, new memories to make. He pulled her close wiped her eyes kissed her one last time.

"Will you still be here when I wake up?" she held him tighter.

"This isn`t a dream right?" burying her face in the crook of his neck as he draped his arm around her belly.

"I will stay." Was all he said and he wanted to.


	5. Claim and Tears

There was light it shined rays through a transparent window forcing the shabby blonde to awaken shooting out of bed she looked around eyes falling onto teal ones.

"Did you watch me all night?" she asked easing herself back down onto the welcoming fluff of pillows, turning to face him. She gave a chaste kiss.

It was true he watched her all night she knows this, but how could he not? Her beauty was like nothing he`d ever seen before even after all their nights together. The way her skin looked so angry so red, blotching and turning purplish, her hair no longer held together with those bands she used it was longer too framing her face perfectly, swollen with his child that send a wave of pride over him, he did this, he made her this way and he loved having her this way at his mercy with a part of him growing inside her. He owned her and the baby they were his and no one would not even her could change that.

"Temari." Caressing her face he leaned in resting his forehead upon hers running his tongue across her cheek.

"You. Are. Mine." He spoke evenly softly yet there is still a lingering feeling of something else hiding behind the meaning.

Temari shuddering remembering is words last night before the bliss. 'To kill you…'

The fear rose it was there nagging and clawing at her brain how could she just disregard those words? For sex! She felt vile did he even love her he never said it.

'Am I property' she thought snatching herself from his arms nausea coming in full force she ran to the bathroom to kneel before her porcelain god. Heaving the little amount of substance she had into her stomach into the bowl throat burning stomach cramping there was nothing left in her! Yet she still heaved uncontrollably greenish yellow bile leaving her lips tainted her tongue with and awful taste. She felt fingers pull her hair back, she heard soft coo`s from lips she thought would never in a million years would try to comfort someone, a hand rubbing small circles on her back. Finally catching her breathe she flushed wrinkling her nose and removing her head from the circular toilet leaning back against the wall.

Panting slowly she spoke "You came to kill me…" she wasn't asking him it was a statement that demanded an answer. As she raised her head eyes watering her thoughts nagged her what was wrong with him?! How can you tell a person that horrible and then fuck them, how could she let it happen? 'What the hell is wrong with me?' inwardly screaming at herself.

He once again watched her it was always like this watching no words it annoyed her. She snapped.

"Answer me! You came to kill me?" she balled her hands into fist tears flowing freely now confusing and anger taking over. Yes she left but he was getting married! Why couldn`t he see how unfair that was…

"You left." he said before he stood up preparing to leave the bathroom.

"Gaara!" she stood as quickly as she could grabbing onto him forcing him to turn around and face her. "Are you serious?" she questioned angrily.

"I never stopped loving you, all you do is cause me pain emotionally and physically. Your selfish and arrogant that's your problem did you think I would watch you marry her and sit at home waiting for you to come fuck me whenever you felt like it?!" she screamed months of anger and sorrow pouring out of her.

"You don`t love me you think of me as property, something not someone." She looked down at her tummy rubbing slow circles feeling her child stir probably from the stress of the last dragging hours she`d endured. "You won`t do that to my baby..." she shook her head vigorously at the thoughts plaguing her mind.

"You won`t hurt him/her with your nonchalant-"being cut off by swift hands grasping her shoulders.

"Shut up, Temari." He looked her in the eyes he saw the fear now it's finally there again.

"You fear me now?" he questioned once again leaning into her burying his nose in her sweaty blonde tresses he didn`t care though.

She gasped and the contact but did nothing to stop him letting his question fumble around her brain for a bit.

"No. Never I do not fear you." She spoke truthfully.

"I do fear you hurting my child, I do not trust you to love and care for my baby..." she back away then to look at him.

He read her eyes tried to read her soul her eyes shone so bright those dark glossy eyes. Fuck her talk of love wasn`t it enough that he was here? That he wanted her even if it wasn`t her 'love'. She was his. They were.

"You are mine Temari, I want you the both of you." He leaned back watching her always watching. Snaking his tongue out he licked away the salty stream that cascaded down her puffy cheeks. Everything about her excites him…calls to him.

"I came to kill you." He spoke in between licks moving down ward to her neck "But I won`t couldn't think of it now." Trailing lower stopping at her breasts he tore away the bandages reveling her still fresh wounds that haven`t even began scabbing over properly. He took his nail and with it he danced around all the incisions till he came to the one near her right nipple.

She groaned in pain. He dung at it scratching it till it bleed freely again then latched on sucking, savoring the taste that was Temari no one would take this away it was a new feeling she gave to him it was warm, possessive, was it the love Temari always accused him of not having for her? He didn`t understand but he won`t let it end.

Temari pondered for a moment on his words still groaning from the roughness of Gaara`s ministrations but she didn`t stop him, tired arms raised to hold a messy auburn head full of hair bringing him closer to her to his desire she looked down on him watching his tongue lap at her, hearing the suckling sound he made franticly as if he would die without it. Without her.

She felt warm.

Hope.

Could he could learn to love? Or he did and just didn`t know the feelings so many thoughts churned around her cranium she had not detected the cold air not hitting her chest or the rest of her body as he exposed her, he guided her into the shower and followed after gently he began washing her.

"Temari I will not leave you and you cannot leave me…" he gripped her back to his chest she groaned at the contact.

"You and the baby are mine forever." His hands slithered under her protruding stomach rubbing slowly feeling the now familiar thumps of his energetic child. She smiled did he mean it?

Finishing up he took care of Temari for the rest of the morning having feed her too they were now lounging small chit chat mostly done by a talkative Temari who had so much to share with him about her experience with life over the months and being a fat blob as she referred to herself.

"So, what happened to the wedding?" Temari raised an eyebrow at him.

Gaara whose head to turn in the opposite direction remained quite it was obvious he would not give her an answer when he shook his head at her.

"Hello?" she tried again refusing to take no for an answer, he turned towards her.

"I killed her." He cocked his head folded his arms waiting for her to impulsively react like she`s been doing since he arrived. He suspects it's the pregnancy.

Temari sat in shock for a few moments. "As in no longer breathing? Dead? Gone?" she smiled then her face lit up in horror!

"Gaara why?!" she pushed herself off of the nice green couch using the arm rest for support once upright she held her back pacing back and forth.

"They`ll know it was you, wouldn`t they?" she mumbled.

"What if they send nin to look for you? What if they want you dead, you knew who her father was!" she was sobbing now again.

"I wouldn`t even be any help! I`m too far along…" she wailed then there was a knock Temari froze.

"It`s them they found us already!" Temari plopped back on to the couch feeling hopeless, defenseless, and useless. She couldn`t fight.

"Temari! Open up it's me and Sasu." The cheerful voice called out from behind the door.

Gaara chuckled at this it was funny he knew who it was he had sensed them heading this way for a while now. He walked over to Temari cupped her face her tears so fresh and warm, he licked them away.

"We will be fine, `Mari." He buried his face in the crook of her neck aiding her sense of mind giving small nips to her flesh mixed with light pecks.

"You are mine, no one can come between that." He withdrew and went to open the door calling back to her "You should wash your face."

A flushed and very embarrassed Temari did just so hobbling to the bathroom.

"I am such a wreck!" she voiced as she turned the pipe on and placing cupped hands under the stream she splashed her face. Turning the pipe off she grabbed a small face towel hanging on the wall rack to pat her face dry.

"Crying all the time, ugh! I can do this and I will not cry dammit…" she nodded at reflection in the mirror after her pep talk she stepped out and was immediately attack by a flash of orange.

"Preggo!"

She sighed but returned the hug.

'Who knows everything might be fine…" she smiled.


End file.
